A warrior as well as a queen
by TheHiddenGem
Summary: These are dark days for France. Why? Their king is slowly going completely mad. Queen Catherine receives a request from an old friend of hers requesting that his daughter come visit the French court, to keep her out of mischief. But with a new beautiful girl roaming the halls of the castle, how will the king act? Mary/ Francis, Kenna/Bash, OC/OC
1. Thoughts

A/N: So this first chapter is kind of a preview chapter and contains some of the thoughts for who are going to be my main characters. Except for my OC. She will be introduced later. I hope you enjoy the story…. Happy reading!

These were dark days for France. The king was slowly going utterly mad. The people who lived here had heard rumors but quite a few didn't believe what they heard. Their King, going mad? The whole concept was a foolish one. It was true though; something other royals had started to believe and locked away for future blackmail. It was the queen, not king, who had been ruling the country and almost entirely on her own. The only thing the king was good for these days was sleeping with strange women and making war threats against England. He was also becoming more paranoid and had recently started seeing things, people, who weren't actually there. His ego had rose, thinking god was speaking to him and boasted about that on a regular basis, especially after the whole queen Penelope fiasco.

Strangely enough, it was his sons that stood loyal to their father, the king. Even Sebastian thought his father could be cured and he was forced to marry lady Kenna at his father's rule. Francis, the ever loyal son, had stopped his mother on a few occasions to, what she called "get rid of the problem".

Queen Catherine was scared for the future of France and what her husband's illness would bring for them. War was a constant worry for her these days. She would do anything to see that France would stay safe for her people, even if it meant having her son and his wife, Mary queen of Scots, rule over her country.

Mary was stressed out over the situation happening in Scotland and everything happening in France. There were times when would go on her daily walk when she would think that maybe it was all the stress that was keeping her from having an heir. After all the stress of what has been happening of late had gone, maybe then she would give Frances a child.


	2. Whatever it takes

A/N: So this is the first official chapter to the story. I just wrote whatever came to my mind so I'm terribly sorry if this is a horrible chapter. Happy reading! -Gem

Queen Catherine sighed and glanced over the letter one last time. A close friend of hers, Alessandra Biancardi, wanted to send her daughter, Roselia, to the French court to help her stay out of trouble and mischief back home. Apparently her friend thought that Catherine could control her wild hearted daughter. No one could control that girl. Even as a child she would rather be riding the horses than sitting in a room, knitting. Whenever the Biancardi would visit the French court, Catherine and Alessandra would find the girl climbing trees with her brother, Francis, and Sebastian. Sometimes she would even get Mary to join her on her adventures. Then Mary had left and the Biancardis had followed, leaving the castle seemingly empty. This girl was more like a daughter to Catherine and would not be a pawn in her games. No, she would not be touched. Not by anybody and whoever dared to harm her would face the wrath of the queen herself.

"Your Majesty? Your son and her majesty Mary, queen of Scots, are requesting permission to enter. Should I let them in?"

Catherine rolled her eyes at her guard. She swore they were becoming more idiotic.

"Yes, yes, bring them in."

The guard opened the heavy oak door and in walked her son and his wife. They both looked exhausted. Perhaps it had something to do with it being the middle of the night.

"It is the middle of the night, mother. What is so urgent that you woke us up for?"

Catherine smirked at the pair and gave the letter to her son to read.

"My friend Alessandra Biancardi is sending her daughter to the French court to keep her out of trouble. Apparently she has been causing a lot of mischief of late. Even as a child that girl was spirited."

She watched as Mary try to read what it said. She turned to her daughter in law and smiled.

"If I recall, you and Roselia were great friends during your stay here as a child." Mary could only stare at the queen in surprise, no doubt surprise that Catherine wasn't making fun of her. Roselia had been a great friend towards Mary during their brief childhood friendship. She was looking forward to reconciling their friendship. Suddenly Francis started laughing.

"Did she really ride her horse into the castle?"

Mary had a small smile on her face by the end of the sentence and Catherine could only roll her eyes. She sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Apparently it would appear so. God only know how her mother didn't have a heart attack."

Francis looked at his mother with laughter in his eyes.

"What did her father do?"

Catherine frowned at her son.

"I would imagine he thought the entire thing was funny. How his son grew up to be a gentleman I have absolutely no idea. Now, if you would leave, I am quite tired."

Francis smiled at his mother.

"Goodnight mother. Let's go Mary."

Catherine heard a soft goodnight from Mary before the door completely closed. She sighed and blew out all the candles, except for the one resting beside her bed. As she climbed into bed she started to imagine the chaos this girl would bring her and as she blew out the last candle, she could only think of one thing, how was she going to keep Roselia away from the deranged king? As she slowly drifted off to sleep she swore on the stars that she would keep her safe. Whatever the cost.


	3. I beg of you

Catherine's point of view

Catherine had been a nervous wreck ever since she got Alessandra's letter. On the inside that is. On the outside she remained her calm, perfect, stoic self. After all she was the queen and as the queen she had a country to run. The sleepless nights were catching up with her and she was sure the purple under her eyes was becoming more noticeable with each passing day. If it was, no one was saying anything. They wouldn't dare.

She had been pacing back and forth in her chambers waiting for the guard to bring her husband's ex-lover, Lady Kenna. Kenna would be of great help during the days that would come follow the conversation they would have.

"I present Lady Kenna, your majesty."

The said girl walked in with an annoyed expression on her pretty face. Catherine had to smirk. It was no secret that two didn't get along. Catherine nodded at her guard to leave. He bowed to the two women before him and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want from me this time?"

Catherine turned to the girl in front of her. She was bold, cunning, and got right to the point instead of dragging everything out. It was all of that that made Catherine admire her. In a different situation, she would've made a fine queen. Catherine sighed, not wanting to admit what she was about to say.

"I need your help."

Kenna's face took on a look of pure anger.

"I will not be used as a way to distract the king again! I simply will not!"

Catherine scoffed and waved a hand at her suggestion.

"I don't need help with that. Gracious no! I have plenty of other people I could call on that for. Here."

With that said, she picked up the letter she had received from her friend and handed it off to a slightly confused Kenna. Oh the poor girl. More than once she had been used as a distraction, a decoy, in one of the queen's plans but it had been needed at the time.

By the time she had got done reading the letter, she was utterly confused but also slightly amused.

"Why exactly do you need my help?"

Catherine sighed, something she had been doing a lot of late. She walked up to the girl and looked directly in her eyes.

"I need you to befriend Roselia. Steer her away from the king and keep her out of her sights as best you can. Her parents are sending a guard with her and I will have eyes watching her at all times. Mary will be helping, as well as Francis and Sebastion but I do not trust my husband to not try anything. Not. At. All."

Kenna raised her eyebrows, no doubt in surprise that Catherine was taking such extreme measures to protect a girl that wasn't her own flesh.

"Why me? If you have so many people helping you with this, why do you need me?"

Catherine's sapphire blue eyes intensified so much, they changed a different hue.

"You know what he is capable of, Kenna. How dangerous he can be when his way is not met. I do not want her to be a subject of his lust like so many other were."

This made Kenna flinched and Catherine continued.

"I promised myself I would keep her safe from harm. Kenna, please help me with this and you will be rewarded greatly."

By the end Catherine practically hated herself. Why? She was begging and as her role of queen it should have prevent her from doing such an action. Kenna's face was quite amusing. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open and gaping like a fish. Catherine almost had to laugh but she settled for her signature smirk.

Seeing that Catherine was sincere made her believe she was actually serious. Her facial features turned determined. Ah, she must have made up her mind.


End file.
